minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Null/@comment-78.145.78.164-20141129185644/@comment-25957447-20150102143132
Don't tell people to commit suicide! I HATE CYBER-BULLYING. I WAS MASSIVELY CYBER-BULLIED AND ONLY 1 OF MY FRIENDS HELPED ME OUT. This was on LBP2, 3 people cyber-bullied me. 1 called Thugerry, 1 called WoodStaDude and the other being Oliver13102004. Oliver used to be my best friend, we played and created together. Then 1 day he started playing with Wood and Thug, leaving me out. I played with him a little, the other 2 wouldn't let me join, I could only join when Oli was the host. Soon he forgot about me completely. That's when it started. I had a clan called Shalight Clan, or SC. Thug created a clan called "Chill clan." In the clan level, he said "We are currently trying to deal with The Shalight Clan", even though my clan was for building. When I saw it I got so mad, I scrapped Shalight and made a new clan called Greenwood, a clan dedicated to stop cyber-bullying. Many new people joined and we were happy. For a while. Then Thug started making rumors about me like "RoseniaPOC is a bully" "Greenwood is a clan of war". At the time I was young and immature, I didn't know how to deal with problems. Oliver wasn't doing anything to stop Wood and Thug, even though Oli was my friend. I asked Oli to deal with this, but he deleted me and kicked me. For no reason. Eventually I got fed up of this little war, for I was mature and older. I said "Look, I'm sorry about this war, can we jsut make up?" So we did. We were playing on Minecraft: PS3 Edition and they jsut randomly started killing me. I told them that it hurt me - physically and emotionally, but they just said "Meh" and killed me. I had a temper which I couldn't control at the time so I sent them a message saying "F(beep) YOU, 4TH WAR STARTING" so we had another little war. This time they had another friend "MinecraftBud52" who cyber-bullied me, saying "idiot" "your fat" "stupid" on my profile. I tried to ignor it but the 4 of them started rumors about me again. Round about now no-one helped me. I started to stop playing the game and my social stuff went down. I was being bullied at school so that didn't help. Then one day I went on LBP2 and said "Let's just have one more go." So I played a level when a guy called foxxy730 joined. We hit it off and he was a great friend. I told him about my troubles and he helped me out, the only good friend I had. Eventually we were all friends. But they were leaving me out. I didn't mind, I was happy they were trying to start a war again, because I still had a good friend. Foxxy. Thug became famous because he had tons of help from Wood and Oli. Yet again I was left in the garbage can to rot. "But atleast I have Foxxy," I said to myself. Foxxy was loyal, I knew if he became famous he would get me famous too, and we'd hold up eachother's backs. But crap, PSN was down fo Christmas, I cant play LBP3 online, my xBox controller doesn't work >:O Everything's friggin goin wrong! Thanks for reading. This was a true story.